Playing for keeps 2
by lunaristar
Summary: read it and find out please R & R
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long time waiting but here it is, the next one will be out sometime next week hopefully and it will be longer this is just a brief Playing for Keeps 2 

Chapter 1

My hand rushed across the small pink book as I smiled looking at the little girl before me. I closed the book handing her the book and quill as she giggled happily.

"Thank you," She gushed before running off to her small group of friends as I sighed happily.

"Another autograph Katie?" I turned to my left smiling at the woman beside me, her tawny blonde hair rustling in the summer breeze.

"I can't help it. How was I to know that the last photo shoot I done would be the one that made me famous?" I mentioned coyly as we walked across the beach letting waves run through our toes. She rolled her eyes smiling at me as we saw the sun setting in the horizon. I whipped around as I felt a hand enclose my wrist my breath suspended for a second.

"Hey there cutie," A tan blonde said softly smiling at me.

"Um, can I help you?" I stated snapping my wrist from his, as I looked at him expressionless.

"Me and my friends thought you lovely ladies might like to join us, we're having a little bonfire party as you can see…" He smoothed gesturing at the group of people around a bonfire dancing, as we saw a couple of guys wink at us.

"Shall we humour them?" Charlie quipped bringing my attention back to her, I smiled cocking my brow at her.

"Indeed we shall," I turned back to the guy "lead the way than," I said sweetly as he gestured the way to us.

"You know what you've gotten us into right?" I whispered into her ear clutching her arm.

"It's a muggle beach party, they won't know who you are anyway. We're in the middle of nowhere, which wizard would come to a beach when we can make our own?" She confirmed as I nodded my head joining the crowd of dancers.

We danced happily as the tan blonde guy wedged him between us as we soon got lost in the crowd of people losing each other.

"So what's your name than cutie?" The guy yelled so I could hear him placing his hands on my hips pulling me to him. I looked around nervously.

"Uh, my name is Lisa," I yelled trying to not look suspicious as I tried to not panic.

"My name is Daniel by the way," He said dancing a little close for comfort as I wedged my hands between our chests trying to make a little distance.

"Umm thanks," I muttered as he strained to hear leaning into my comfort zone as I winced at the horrid smell of body odour and alcohol.

"What?" He yelled sliding his hands to my butt as he leaned his head to my ear, my hands trying to get his hands off me.

"I-" I felt a comforting hand on mine and turned around seeing a guy with soft brown eyes looking at me.

"Katie?" he said softly as I felt my knees buckle causing me to fall into Daniels arms.

"I thought your name was Lisa?" Daniel muttered looking at me as I smiled unsurely.

"You must have me mistaken for someone else," I yelled looking at the guy who still had his hand in mine, which was ever so slightly comforting me.

"Umm…you just look like…well like a girl I used to know," He said almost like a whisper as I strained to hear him.

"Look dude go find your own, this one's mine," Daniel yelled tightening his grip on me. I winced

"Dude, I don't think she likes you holding her that tight," The guy said I struggled to get out of Daniel's grip.

"Dude, get your own pussy, she's mine!" Daniel snapped looking angrier by the second. I winced as his fingers dug into my waist.

"I don't see no wedding ring," The guy shouted as a few people looked at us expecting a fight as two twin red heads ran up behind the guy looking from the guy, to me to the guy like they couldn't believe what was going on.

All of a sudden I was pushed to the ground as I felt something pop in my wrist, I clutched it painfully as the two guys knelt down to help me. I looked at them unsurely as my wand jutted out of my pocket. I noticed the one on the right's eyes flicker to it before looking at me with an almost knowing look as I bit my lip softly playing out my innocence as they helped me up.

"Look Oliver, bugger off. Just because your famous doesn't mean you can scam on any chick you want!" Daniel yelled angrily as Oliver's face reddened.

"I'm not scamming on her! She obviously didn't like you! Can't you tell by the way she looks at you!" The guy named Oliver yelled back as a small crowd formed around us.

"Get a grip Oliver, she doesn't love you anymore, why else would she suddenly leave the school and you-" Before Daniel could finish his line Oliver had his hands around his throat as I looked at them confusedly

'What's this about me loving him? I don't know an Oliver do I?' I clutched my head as I felt an impending headache.

"Katie, are you okay?" The red head on my left asked looking at me.

"I'm oka…how did you know my name was Katie?" I asked looking at the both of them questioningly.

"KATIE!!!!" Charlie screamed barging through the crowd to hug me as she shoved the two guys away from me before looking at Daniel glaring as she held my arms looking at me as I clutched my wrist.

"Are you okay hun? I'm so sorry," she rambled looking at me as I cocked a brow at her.

"I think I just sprained my wrist, I should be fine," I said looking at her as she turned to her left

"Oh thanks so mu…George?" Her eyes suddenly widened as she looked over to see Oliver clutching his cheek before he looked up at me.

"Oh look at the time, we got work tomorrow," Charlie began as she turned me around pushing me through the crowd.

"Charlie, what is going on? CHAR-" I began before I felt a slight nudge in my back as my eyes drooped heavily as I fell into a pair of arms…strong familiar arms.

"Look, she's sleeping right now….I know, I'll just tell her she got drugged…she can't…this would be too much for her!" A voice passed through my ears as I clutched my head feeling a painful throb as I slowly rose from my bed opening my eyes.

"She'll meet you eventually…but not…look, can't we just…" She paused for a moment.

"…Let's go out and have coffee or something sometime? Maybe you can come over and stay the night?" Her voice cooed over the phone much sweeter than before. I rubbed my eyes tiredly grabbing my bathrobe and pulling it on tying the tie as I walked down the hallway and into the dining room as I saw Charlie's back turned to me talking on the phone.

"Look…you know you really should just get over her…move on," She muttered smiling before hearing my footsteps as she turned around; her smile faltering slightly as she handed me a glass of water and a white pill. I took it thankfully

"Look I better go now, I got to look after Katie," Charlie said as I poked my tongue at her as she hung up saying her last goodbyes. I sat down next to her on the barstool beside the counter.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously resting my head on the counter tiredly.

"Oh it was just some work stuff, nothing to worry about," She said rubbing my back as I sighed.

"What happened last night? All I remember is walking along the beach and that guy walking us to the party…" I rubbed my forehead as if trying to erase the pain

"Yeah that creep drugged you when we got separated, unbelievable," Charlie mumbled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well-" I felt the pain disappear "as long as I never see him again we'll be fine," I said picking up the paper from the counter flipping it to the sports section. I walked around the counter reading the scores from the last Quiditch game against the Holyhead Harpies. I began making a cup of tea before spotting a familiar looking face in the main headlines.

"This guy looks familiar…do we know him?" I said pointing at the face of a brown haired Quiditch player who looked daringly handsome.

"Now lets have a ACK!!-" She choked as she spat her coffee out looking to and from the picture and me as I stood there completely bewildered by her reaction as I stirred my tea.

"You slept with him didn't you?" I said rolling my eyes as I took the tea bag out throwing it in the bin.

"Hell who wouldn't like to- I mean no, no I haven't…old friend of mine," Charlie murmured as she downed her coffee.

"Hmm, maybe he could teach me how to play quiditch? Seeing as I don't remember ever playing the sport since I came to Magic to Mistress' Academy," I said reading the article. Quiditch had always been one of those sports that intrigued me, I mean honestly. It's like playing every single sport but in the air!

"Uh yeah…maybe…" Charlie began as she walked around me rinsing her cup in the sink before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Maybe? Oh come on! This is one of the only guys you haven't shagged, maybe I could have this one?" I said moving so that I was in front of her.

"Well, I could pull a few strings…" Charlie said frowning as she walked into the living room turning on the TV. I jumped on the couch beside her giving her a big hug.

"You're the greatest!" I squealed before picking up my quiditch monthly magazine getting comfy beside her. I flipped it to a random page trying to look busy

"Suppose you should give me his owling address than huh?" I said peering around the magazine at her.

"Why?" She said frowning slightly as she channel surfed.

"Well…maybe after you introduce us right?" I said putting the down the magazine and looking at her excitedly. She glanced sideways at me.

"Is there any particular reason you want to meet him so bad?" Charlie stated as she landed on the cooking show. I looked up at the ceiling thinking.

"Well…no, I guess it just kind of bothers me that he looks so familiar to me…like I knew him…like _really_ knew him," I said not noticing the look Charlie was giving me.

"I suppose I can ask him to do coffee sometime this week if you want to meet him so bad," She said looking at her nails as I jumped on her squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"Okay! OKAY! I'll go call him now and see if he has _any_ time for _us _this week," She said getting up and walking into her room I assume to get her phone. I sat there biting my lip at the possibility of playing quiditch with a 'professional'

'_Maybe he'll teach me some awesome skills, like that one…okay maybe not that one…just maybe I'll be good at it,_' I looked up as Charlie smiled walking back into the lounge sitting down beside me.

"So what did he say?" I said looking at her. She merrily smiled wider before I grabbed her face making her look at me.

"What. Did. He. Say?" I stated as her smile broke and I saw her pearly whites.

"He said we can have coffee sometime this Saturday, well not coffee…dinner, and he'd bring a few of his friends…single friends!" She squealed as we both jumped up and down excitedly.

"We can only hope that this week goes by quickly," I breathed as she looked at me smiling.

"We better save a day for shopping…" she said quirking a brow as I smiled happily.

"You betcha," I said getting up and heading over the closet grabbing a towel walking into the bathroom running the shower.

"Don't waste all the water this time!" Charlie called as I rolled my eyes closing the bathroom door and locking it.

"If I pay rent and electricity I have a right to waste what I want!" I yelled back as I heard something hit the door. I smiled slipping of my clothes and stepping into the warm jet of water.

Please Read and review


	2. Introduce The Ideals Of Work

Long time coming but here it is, I'm working on a few other stories now, but am halfway through the next chappie for this one – Lunaristar 

Chapter 2 - Introduce the ideals of work

"So what's on for work today?" I said putting my handbag on my desk as I sat down behind it looking through my schedule.

"I do believe you have another shoot late afternoon, it's more of an evening one, and the photographer is from France, different time frame I suppose?" Charlie said handing me my morning coffee.

"You do however have a few things you need to do, just some paper sort of stuff," She said tucking some hair behind her ear as she sat down in the chair opposite me.

"Damn, you want to do it? I'll give you ten sickles?" I said raising my brow in challenge.

"Ten sickles? Are you kidding!? Go pay a homeless witch, I'm not stupid," She said smiling as she placed the huge pile on my desk with a loud thud. I glared at her as she smiled pulling her wand out pointing it at the pile as the papers shot up into the air a few loose papers floating down towards the floor.

"That was just a shrinking charm, good luck," She said laughing evilly on her way out as I pulled my quill off its holder dipping it lightly in the ink pottle beside it

'if she wasn't my best friend she wouldn't of had a job…' I glared as the door closed behind her. I held my quill over the paper pulling my wand out and muttering the familiar incantation as the quill quivered slightly over the paper as I leaned over switching on the muggle radio.

"_This is Good Morning Radio and I'm Kendall joining you this sunny day with our special guest, Oliver Wood!_"

"_Hey there listeners,_" I smiled to myself, thinking the guy sounded oddly familiar.

"Oliver we all from GMR would just like to say congratulations for being the hottest quiditch player in like…history!" she squealed, I rolled my eyes at the thought as my quill zoomed across the paper in front of me.

"umm, thanks…" he answered unsurely as I pulled my wand out as the papers slowly made a small finished pile on my right.

"So? How is that you got the job in quiditch especially in the Puddlemere United!" She begged as I quirked my brows thinking bout it for a second

'That's the Scottish team isn't it? Hmm I'll ask Charlie later,' I stood up picking up the small pile of finished papers and put them in the filing cabinet.

"Oh, it was umm, rather by fortune really, my last year of Hogwarts a few friends of mine…" I looked at the radio as it went silent for a few seconds

"Oh…sorry, as I saying a few friends of mine got a scout to come watch me play…so I started off as a sub but that one game…it changed my life," he said releasing a sigh.

I walked over picking up the last of the finished work, remembering my last year of school.

FLASHBACK

"Hi, I'm Charlie," A blonde haired girl said holding her hand out to me. I took it timidly as she quickly swung my arm around so that I was standing next to her.

"I'll be taking you on your tour and showing you the ropes of course," She said smiling as she ushered me through the halls swiftly. I listened eagerly not very sure of why I was there. I simply walked beside her as she talked about people pointing out my classrooms, names of people and assorted things.

Before long we had, had dinner, talked to my teachers, gotten my class schedule and were getting ready in my newly found dorm room. I sat on the bed brushing my hair before tying it up and getting into bed, looking up as Charlie entered the room.

"By the way Kates, welcome to the real world," She said getting into her bed before pulling her curtains shut. I sat there dumbly shrugging my shoulders as I climbed into my bed.

'I suppose this is my home…home?' I thought confusedly before falling asleep.

"Katie?" I looked up like a deer caught in headlights only to see Charlie looking at me with a frowned expression.

"_Well, that's all for today_-" the radio host began

"-_Wait!_" Oliver's voice interrupted.

"_Umm, yeah what's up_?" The radio host said cautiously.

"_I just want to give a shout out to Kates, hope you'll think of me soon_," Oliver said, his voice ringing as I turned to Charlie questioningly.

"Kates?" I said stiffly as she looked back at me with an expression of trying to find the right answer.

"…That could be anyone…Caitlin? Kathryn? Maybe even Erika?" She said looking at me as I frowned but nodded.

'She's probably right, there are lots of people with that sort of nickname…or similar names to me…yeah. Kates should be a common nickname' I nodded as she gestured for me to follow her. I flicked my wand at the piles as they quickly filed away and my desk was left clean and tidy. I smirked at Charlie as she rolled her eyes back at me.

"Photo shoot is in like 20 minutes, we need to floo to Jerald's House, to prep for the shoot," Charlie said turning around once we got to the fireplace as she pulled a few strands of hair away from my face, before they fell back over my face. I huffed my breath at it smiling at her as she turned me around pushing me into the already lit green flames standing beside me.

"642 Le Treslem, Paris," Charlie stated throwing the familiar dust to the ground as we whirled through the chimney network passing peoples places in a blur, before landing graciously at the aforementioned address.

"So…this is it?" I said looking around the room at its contemporary style…much like a single man whom intended on wooing any women who set foot in the room, with its tacky bear fur rug and black leather couch.

"Indeed, it is…it," I looked up at the smiling man wearing his red French beret and tight black leather pants whom quickly walked over to me lifting my hand to his lips, kissing it lightly as I smiled unsurely.

"Thanks for inviting us here…so where do we get started?" I said turning my hand over to shake his hand instead as he smiled at me glancing at Charlie.

"Well, I guess I can introduce you to the other girls now," He said clicking his fingers in the air smiling at me. I smiled unsurely as he led us down his hallway and towards…his bedroom?

"Ah, this is Jesse, Chin-Chin and Ballareese, my star model," He said pointing a blonde who looked at me over her fan from his bed, doing me the once over and looking back at Ferald.

"Feraldo darzing, ppleaze can we get started," She said with a heavy accent as she looked at the other girls, all of them dressed in saucy lingerie. I looked at Charlie as she pushed me forward.

"Well, Katie, take your pick and we shall get started," Ferald said gesturing a coat rack in the corner as he started prepping his camera. I walked over and looked at the clothes with excitement.

"Do you mind if I wear this one-" I began only to get interrupted by Ballareese.

"Feraldo, sveety, you said I could wear that one!" She whined as Feraldo looked at her angrily as she winced. He turned back to me smiling.

"Feel free to wear it, it would be perfect for your figure," He finished casting one quick glance at Ballareese; I pulled my wand out and pointed it at the dress as a whirl of colour surrounded me and I was dressed in it.

I walked over to the mirror as girl came up to me, eying me up as she pointed her wand at me and my hair was made into curls and put up into a loose bun strands layering around my shoulders. I looked myself up and down as Charlie was taking notes in the corner.

I was wearing a blood red silk dress which was simple cut, spaghetti straps and thigh high a ribbon than tied just under my bust with a cute diamante heart brooch keeping it in place. I slipped into the red heels they provided as I clambered onto the bed between Jesse (a sweet looking red head, wearing a green slip) and Chin-chin (a smart looking Asian wearing a baby blue slip) as Ballareese sat beside Chin-chin fanning herself in a black slip as she swished her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Now ladies, be nice to the camera, Kates…more to the front, Balla don't be pouty!" Feraldo stated as he started pointing his camera at us as the camera flashes went off.

I looked on adjusting my body as it was needed and changed my expression with my body positions as memories kept flickering in my mind with each flash.

'_His soft brown eyes staring back at me, that night at the beach, his comforting touch.'_

'_The two red headed guys helping me…how did they know my name' _

"Katie?" I blinked stupidly turning to see Jesse looking at me worriedly.

"Oh, is it over now?" I said shooting her a smile as she smiled back at me brushing some hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come out to dinner with us girls," She said casting a quick glance at Ballareese before looking back at me smiling reassuringly.

"Are you sure it's okay with 'everyone'?" I said nodding at Ballareese. Jesse shook her head standing up from the bed and helping me up.

"We're not going to dinner with her, she only hangs out with-" She began

"Hi, I'm Theresa Falteron, I'm the costume girl," She said shaking my hand as she adjusted her glasses with her other hand before doing me the once over.

"Oh, Well I'm Katie Bell, I love the dress," I said gesturing downwards as she looked up at me with surprised eyes, I looked at Jesse as she smiled walking over to the closet to get changed.

"R-Really?" She stuttered grabbing both of my hands looking at me expectantly.

"Y-yeah, it's really elegant, why?" I said as she broke into a smile and giggled softly.

"I designed it myself, I'm just…well you're a well known model at the moment so you should know the latest fashions and stuff," She said talking downwards nervously as I giggled causing her to look up at me.

"I'm not that brilliant you know, I still have a team of stylists and stuff so I don't know what's 'Hott'" I said as she sighed looking up at me smiling before a look of nervousness came across her face.

"What's up?" I began as she looked at her feet.

"I was kinda wondering…" She began before looking up at me with optimistic eyes as I stepped back apprehensively.

"I was kinda wondering if you would be the spokes model for my fashion label! I know I'm new and you really don't have to! But I'd Really-REALLY appreciated it if you-" I slapped my hand over her mouth as she looked at me shocked.

"I'd be happy to model your brand, if you just give me a few samples of some things…maybe even for the Wizarding Awards ceremony too?" I said as she smiled at me before wrapping me in a tight hug.

"I heard you were nice…I-I I just didn't believe it till I met you!" She squealed before she relinquished me and ran towards the clothes rack and pointing her wand at a chest.

"Since you're going out to dinner tonight you can wear some clothes going out now right?" She said looking at me with a business face. I smiled at her and nodded crossing my arms as Jesse came up to me wearing a cute white embroidered dress, wearing a cute baby blue jacket which was just above the knee with a matching blue beanie and white strappy heels.

"Here!" I put my hands out instinctively as I looked down at the cream coloured coat and matching heels.

"Put them on, and-" She rushed off as I slipped into the jacket and put the heels on walking over to the adjusting my hair and make up.

"Just a little…and there," Kelly finished as she put a cute necklace on me and a couple of cute bracelets.

"I'll just send the rest of my stuff to your place?" She said as I nodded giving her my card from my purse as she smiled before packing her things and waving us off as she left.

"So…where to Jesse?" I said turning to her as she looked at me questioningly.

"Aren't you going to invite your bookworm?" She said gesturing Charlie who was jotting down something furiously before whipping out her phone and yelling obscenities. I turned back to Jesse smiling.

"Just one night…" I said as we tip toed out of the room giggling our way to the Chimney which was still flaring green flames from when Kelly left.

"Know any good places?" Jesse said looking at me smiling, I looked at her unsurely before smiling back her pulling her into the flames with a handful.

"Diagon Alley!" I squealed throwing the green dust at the ground as we went on in swirls of green flames.


End file.
